The present invention relates to an adapter for connecting a tool to the end of a robot arm and, more particularly, to an adapter for permitting the rapid change of tools attached to a robot arm.
When a robot is utilized to perform a task, it is often desirable to be able to quickly change a tool attached to an end of an arm of the robot in the case of tool breakage or changing from one job to another. Many types of tool adapters are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,431 discloses a robot having arms with multiple joints of the shaft and bearing type which are not easily disconnected. Such a hinge structure is utilized to connect an operating device such as a paint spray gun to the arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,447 discloses a system for removably attaching tools to a robot arm. The attaching mechanism includes a tapered bore adapted to receive a frustro-conical member with the conical member having a tapered bore for receiving a lock pin to attach the tool to the arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,629 discloses a boring and facing head provided with a coupling joint operatingly connected with a rotation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,650 discloses a machine tool with an automatic tool changing apparatus having a tool release mechanism which operates a quick change tool holder assembly. The release mechanism includes a pawl for gripping a tool holder lock nut and a tool holder cam operates a moveable stop mechanism for selectively engaging the pawl and the lock nut.